On the Rooftop
by AlwaysCastle
Summary: Kate lays on the rooftop of her apartment building catching a tan. That is until Castle shows up ruining her day off. Or did he? ONESHOT


**Another Carefree fic. No real set time period. Of course before the finale. Enjoy!**

_On the Rooftop_

Kate Beckett pulls her chestnut hair into a loose bun and lays a beach towel out on her fold out chair, and adjusts it to a sitting position. She hears the _click click click _it makes as she pushes the back down, and then up again just the way she likes it. Pulling a little table closer to her, she sets her phone, book and suntan lotion down on it, along with a bottled water, which she places underneath so the sun doesn't boil it. She stands up straight, hands on her bare hips with a satisfied smile on her face before she turns to look at the sun. With a hand shading her eyes she notes the suns position in the sky before angling her chair that way, and then laying on her stomach. She props herself up on her elbows with a sigh, closing her eyes for a moment and breathing in deeply. The many distinguishable sounds of New York City below meet her ears from her place on the rooftop of her apartment building. Although it's very hot up here, there is a slight breeze that makes it bearable.

_Perfect weather for my day off. _She thinks to herself leaning forward and grabbing her lotion. She takes off the cap, already feeling the heat from the suns raze, and sprays the lotion onto her wintery pale skin. It's her first time out in the sun since the snow has melted and everything has turned to spring. Summer is just around the corner and so far she's missed out on the few perfect tanning days with dead bodies and large amounts of paperwork. Only focusing on her back today, Kate finishes up by spraying the back of her legs and shoulders, and then sets the bottle down to untie the strings of her black bikini top. Obviously not wanting any lines. Finally situated, Kate takes a sip of her water, and then opens one of Richard Castle's earlier works to the captivating prologue.

She never gets tired of reading his books. Even though she's around him all the time. There is just something about him, (even before she met him) that put her at such ease. He was able to completely calm her and put her in a rational focus even then. And now? Well now there are now words. Not a word even Richard freaken Castle himself could think of...

Except maybe **Extraordinary.**

Kate Beckett never thought herself as a crazed fangirl. But when she had to go confront him at his launch party three years ago? Yea, She was extremely giddy and nervous. Luckily she had her Detective persona to hide behind. Something he has now been able to see right through, read her like the many books he has written. Straight through to her soul. She doesn't know how it happened, or the exact moment. Maybe there were a handful of moments where she let her guard down without realizing it. Maybe that's when he slipped through all her protective barriers. But she never knew it until later reflection. She's grown so used to him being around. She's extremely comfortable with him. There is just that funny air about him. His charm that works on her in a bizarre sort of way. Not the way he tried to use it at first, like he would with the ladies. Probably where that playboy image came from. Something she hasn't seen in him for years.

He's grown, they have both grown.

Kate shakes her head, snapping out of her quiet pondering, and finally realizing that she read an entire page and a half without actually taking anything in. She inwardly scolds herself and then reaches for her water bottle. Finally now focused on something other than Castle, she notices how hot it's gotten. Already the flesh of her back feels like it's cooking. Kate takes another swig of her bottle, and then pours a little onto her head, letting it trickle down through her hair. Putting the bottle back down, she brings her hands over her hair to smooth it away. The water feels cool and refreshing. She lets herself fall into a calm again before deciding to put the book away for now and just relax. She folds her arms in front of her and lays her chin on the tops of her hands. Once she is settle and content. Her phone vibrates with a text message.

_Of course._ She thinks to herself with an audible groan, unfolding her arms to pick up her phone. It's Castle.

_Where are you? I've been banging on your door for five minutes_

_It's my day off what do you want?_

_ Lunch? Where are you?_

Beckett stares at her phone for a moment. Contemplating on whether or not to tell him where she is. And then a sly grin makes it's way onto her face.

_Come in, find the key._

There is a long pause, maybe a minute or two before Castle replies. All the while Kate waits with a huge smile and a plan forming in her head.

_Okay I'm in, but I don't see you anywhere. Where are you?_

_ On the rooftop._

Another long pause. She imagines him standing somewhere in her apartment, that confused pondering look on his face she finds adorable.

_Why?_ is his only reply.

She bites her lip letting him figure it out. She places her phone down on the table beside her and lays her head back down on her arms. She closes her eyes again. Several minutes pass. She wonders what he's doing...maybe he went home. But at the sound of feet climbing up the metal latter, Kate whips her head around to see the top of Castle's head appear over the side of the building. She smirks and lays back down as if pretending he's not there.

She hears him touch down. And then nothing. Just an intake of breath and an odd stillness. She can imagine what he sees. The usually clothed Detective Kate Beckett, laying out technically topless on the rooftop of her New York apartment. She's practically naked. And she grins devilishly at the thought of what she's must currently be doing to him. He still does not move. Maybe he thinks she's fallen asleep. Or just really zoned out. But she can picture him fighting with himself.

"Must be killing you." She calls to him, not lifting her head.

He clears his throat and walks forward a little. "Umm..I ..what?" He stammers.

She props herself up on her elbows and looks over her shoulder at him with a calm defiance. "What do you want?"

"Um Kate?" Castle seems uncomfortable.

And then she remembers her straps. Not that he can see from this angle but if she hadn't remembered she's sure there would have been a show. "Castle! Turn around!" She exclaims.

He spins around and Kate ties the strap around her neck and then the one around her back, sitting down now and checking her front. Castle clears his throat again looking up towards the sky squinting. "Lunch, did you want to go get some?"

"Now is not a good time. You can turn around now, Castle." She then adds after she's leaned back comfortable in her chair and he's still not moved.

He turns around and raises and eyebrow all the way up to his hairline. This unmistakable look on his face that says he's very much pleased and shocked by what he sees before him. Kate lounging...scantly clad and carefree. Like she doesn't seem to care that he's ogling her toned body and flat stomach.

"Castle?"

"Beckett?"

"Stop. Staring." And yet she grins, wickedly.

Again his eyebrows raise suggestively and he seems to have regained his composer. He walks right over stands not a few feet away. She looks up at him, rasing a hand to block out the sun. She sees him more clearly now. Wearing a pair of blue jeans and a navy blue t shirt. He takes a step to the right to block the sun.

"Thanks. As you can see I am preoccupied, maybe later." She says, reaching for her water bottle.

"Should have called me earlier." He starts.

_Wait for it_

"I would have been more than happy to have lathered you with suntan lotion." He waggles his eyebrows and watches as her face stays serious.

_There it is._

"I don't trust that you'd be able to contain yourself." She states in all seriousness. Kate lets a small fake apologetic smile crease the sides of her mouth before sipping her water, "Spray on." She says, picking up the bottle of lotion with her free hand and tossing it to him.

"Me?" Certainly you my dear detective. I assure you, if you ever felt what these hands can do. "He raises his hands to show her "It be you, who wouldn't be able to control yourself..." He looks at the bottle and then tosses it onto her chair. "Shame." He states, looking at the lotion and then her.

His eyes catch hers for a moment till they lower to the water bottle in her hand, poised at her slightly parted mouth. He stares at her lips and then to the condensation on the outside of the bottle which dribbles down the side of it, dripping onto her chest. Castle's eyes widen, his blue eyes darkening as the water travels down her chest and disappears between her breasts. Hidden by the scarce amount of black fabric. Kate cannot help the leer and the darkening of her own eyes.

Kate wonders, for more than a moment, about what would happen if she got up and approached him. She imagines how she'd do it too. Slowly and sensually. With a hint of a sway in her hips as she moved forward, like a cat stalking her prey. She's sidle up to him. So close she'd be able to feel his breath on her face. And he would just stare, breath caught in his throat as she places a hand on his chest, and then look up at him through her long eyelashes with her big green eyes. And then... she'd slowly lick her lips. What would he do then she wonders. Who would cave first? Who has more self control. The kind of control they've only teased about.

"Well." Castle says almost breathlessly. "Text me later if your up for a drink or something." He holds up his phone wiggling it in front of him.

Kate blinks. Finding herself out of breath and still sitting in her lounge chair. Guess she'll never know will she? "Uh yea..." She finally says sinking deeper into her chair. "I'll definitely be up for something later."

"Okay then." He says, moving away from her. The sun beats down on her eyes and she lifts an arm the shield it. Castle climbs up over the wall, looking back with a grin and snaps a picture of her with his phone.

"Castle!" Kate yells as he slips out of sight.

**Please Review! For real! Seriously...**


End file.
